A process of manufacturing a semiconductor device such as a large scale integrated (LSI) circuit, a static random access memory (SRAM), or a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) may include performing a substrate processing process that forms a thin film, for example, an oxide film, a nitride film, or the like, on a substrate.